Flora
Flora is Tak's trainer in Tak and the Power of Juju. She's spunky, but helpful. Flora is the daughter of the Moon Juju, and twin sister of Fauna. She is seen as a Juju in training, probably due to her being younger. She is the juju of plants as the word flora means plants in the surrounding area. She has a green skin tone, and she drops leaves while flying. She also flies with a green aura around her. She has a major role in the first game, minor roles in the second, third, and fifth games, and does not appear in the Television Series. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale in all appearances. Tak and the Power of Juju In the original game, Flora first appears in Lok's Training, to teach Tak the basics. After this, she guides Tak throughout the game, and giving helpful hints to Tak. After Lower Tree Village, near the rhino in Tak's Village, Flora leaves Tak to fend for himself. She appears at almost every new location however, giving a small bit of information every time. She also appears in the Dark Temple, but has no real information for Tak. Later, Tlaloc turns Flora into an Orangutan, and when Tak turns Tlaloc into a Sheep, Flora launches him away. In the end, Tak and Flora leave, dancing and singing. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams Flora has a much reduced role in the game. She only appears twice, both being summoned from a Juju Shrine with Fauna. Both times, they give Tak the option to turn into two different animals. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge Flora has a bigger role, appearing mainly in the background of scenes. She disqualifies the Grammazons early in the game. She then, with Fauna give more Mana to Tak and Lok twice in the game, both times being ordered to by the Moon Juju. Tak: Mojo Mistake In the fifth game, Flora is one of the Jujus present at the Bizart. She dosen't have a great role, but she asks Tak for help when her grassy crown got stolen by the mutated helpers. Trivia * In the instruction book for the first game, it was said she was not yet a Juju. But, she comes out of a Juju Shrine in the second game, implying that she probably became a Juju inbetween the game's events. * On the Tak and the Power of Juju website on Flora's profile stated that she knew Tak before the events of the first game. * It is possible that she used to help Lok, as she mentions in Dryrock Caverns that she has witnessed Lok train there, and how dangerous it was. * Flora is a playable character in the second game, in the Dinky Temple's mini-games. Gallery Flora T3.png|Flora Art from Tak 3 Fauna.png Appearances *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' External Links #http://katygirl2341.tripod.com/sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/flora.jpg Category:Juju Category:Guides Category:Characters Category:Females